


Love and Guilt

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 一个兄有弟攻（x）的故事非常骨科，非常OOC，非常没有下限（。别问，问就是作者已经被抓走关起来了（x
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Love and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> 满脑子是臾臾的《良夜》和糖球的《衬衫的价格是》和《审判》，如果有既视感非常抱歉。

马修坐在机场的Tim Hortons里，手机在桌上在不停地震动，引得邻桌的老太太频频看向他。马修不得不打开手机瞄一眼，十几条未读短信，看得他太阳穴一跳一跳的：

“你几点下飞机，我去机场接你。”

“至少告诉我你住哪。”

“回我短信，马特！”

“不要再躲我了哥！你知道你躲不掉的！”

他看到“哥哥”的称呼，心咯噔了一下。阿尔弗雷德只有有求于他的时候才会这么叫他。其他时候永远是马修，马特，偶尔甜腻一点会叫马蒂。马修这个时候就会投降了，所以阿尔弗雷德没有必要喊他哥哥。该死，阿尔弗雷德有时候看起来反而更像哥哥。他更高，更壮，肩膀更宽，打篮球的时候一蹦扣篮，啦啦队的女生眼睛都发光了。

他们是只差半个小时的双胞胎。

但他和阿尔弗雷德一点都不像。

名字也好，眼睛的颜色也好，发质也好，性格也好。阿尔弗雷德有着母亲的姓氏，母亲的蓝眼睛和热情洋溢的性格。母亲也更爱他，毕竟年轻的阿尔弗雷德令她会想起自己还在舞台上闪闪发光、引人注目的时刻。她不太喜欢更像父亲的马修，尽管马修也有着和她相似的面容。她说马修太安静、太无趣了，像是她结婚退隐之后的生活一样，而且那双和父亲一模一样的紫色眼睛更让她想起糟糕的回忆。

这真是太糟糕了，马修想。但他无法责怪母亲，毕竟父亲折断了她的翅膀，而他继承了父亲的姓氏（他可能觉得两个孩子一人一个姓氏显得思想很前卫，或者他根本不在乎，反正他也没爱过他们），父亲的眼睛，父亲细软的头发。

父母称他为“上帝的礼物”，但马修怀疑对于他们来说他和阿尔弗雷德都不过是累赘，或是例行公事、封住其他人八卦的嘴的产品。他们童年时最亲近的人不是父母，而是一个墨西哥裔的保姆。她英语不是很好，也不识字，于是马修和阿尔弗雷德会拿着自己的课本教她。作为交换，她会教他们西班牙语，给他们唱西班牙文的歌谣。除了她之外，他们就只有彼此了。

幸好还有阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德去哪都拉着他。他给马修出主意让马修把头发留长，让他的样子和父亲不太一样。他和马修一起看漫画，拉着马修看恐怖电影，然后在吓得睡不着的时候和他钻进同一张床。

幸好他还有阿尔弗雷德。

那是在他发现阿尔弗雷德和母亲一样疯前的想法。

“请搭乘达美航空DL4741航班前往纽约的旅客到24号登机口——”

马修关掉手机，拉着登机箱走去排队。去纽约的人出乎意料的多，他安静地等待着轮到他登机。

“马修·威廉姆斯先生，”乘务员看了眼他的机票，又看了眼他的护照，“祝您旅途愉快。”

他脸上露出例行公事的微笑。这一次旅途不可能愉快，因为他要回家参加母亲的葬礼，而他会见到阿尔弗雷德和父亲。想到这里，他觉得胃沉甸甸的，他忽然想，如果在这里胃痉挛发作送进医院的话，他就可以逃掉这次葬礼了。

他已经快要忘记上一次看到阿尔弗雷德那双天蓝色的眼睛时的场景。那是在七年前，他们俩十八岁的时候。马修让阿尔弗雷德出门帮他买点东西。阿尔弗雷德前脚刚离开家，马修的朋友就开车来接他，载他到机场，让他搭上到多伦多的飞机。在多伦多，他不是任何人的儿子、哥哥，他只是马修·威廉姆斯。父亲同意给他付学费和生活费，反正他有的是钱，他并不介意儿子不在身边。母亲也不介意，她那时已经病得很严重了，每天神神叨叨的，眼里只有阿尔弗雷德。而阿尔弗雷德，只有阿尔弗雷德是唯一一个在乎的人。他在看到马修申请的大学全都不在美国的时候就冲进马修的房间，大声质问。

“你打算去哪？”阿尔弗雷德问，“加拿大、英国、法国？澳大利亚？新西兰？你为什么不能留在这里？”

“阿尔，”马修想要解释，“冷静一点——”

“你要抛下我！这和我们说好的不一样！”

“阿尔弗雷德！”马修怒吼，“我不属于你！我有我自己的人生！”

他因为胃疼吃不下零食，只向乘务员要了热咖啡，把墨西哥玉米片给了坐在旁边的小孩。那个年轻的母亲微笑着感谢他，问他是否需要帮助。他摇了摇头，靠在椅背上，半闭着眼。他听见旁边的孩子叽叽喳喳地和母亲说话，第一次坐飞机让他非常兴奋。

飞机降落的时间比预定到达时间稍早一些。他从行李架上取下登机箱（还不忘绅士地帮那位母亲取行李），下了飞机。他走到接机口的时候，看到一个熟悉的身影，看到他每天早上照镜子的时候都能看见的脸。他的胃又狠狠地向下一沉。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“噢，马特，”阿尔弗雷德说，“别忘了我们是双胞胎。”

他都快忘了，阿尔弗雷德总是能猜到马修在想什么，就像是他也能猜到阿尔弗雷德在想什么一样。这是只属于他们的诅咒。他打量了一下阿尔弗雷德，他的脸看起来和从前一样，表情挺正常。他给马修递了一杯Dunkin Donuts的热可可，马修一时不知道该不该接。

“还是说你打算去吃饭？你看起来好像不太舒服。”

马修接过了热可可。糖精的甜味腻得从他的味蕾到大脑都尖叫着抗议。他觉得还是Tim Hortons，或者星巴克的味道好些。但这可能是阿尔弗雷德的小小报复，于是他皱着眉头喝了下去。热可可的暖意稍稍缓解了胃的不适。阿尔弗雷德又递给他一瓶矿泉水。他接过来漱口。

“酒店地址？”

“你这么会猜航班，不如也猜一猜酒店吧。”

他们小时候就经常玩这种游戏。一个人猜另一个人手里藏着什么。马修一下子就找到了技巧，因为阿尔弗雷德拿着的大多是从冰箱或是橱柜里拿来的零食。他经常偷偷摸摸地把冰淇淋藏在身后，跑上来问马修“猜猜我手里拿着什么”。马修只需要回想一下家里有什么好吃的就好了。然后他会接过阿尔弗雷德递来的勺子，两个人偷偷分享那一点甜蜜。

马修顺从地跟在阿尔弗雷德身后，上了阿尔弗雷德的福特，坐在副驾驶座上。他望着阿尔弗雷德把导航打开，输入了酒店的地址。其实酒店离家不是很远，但他宁愿住在酒店里。

“我以为你不会回来，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我不冷血。”

“爸在家。”

“我去酒店把行李放下就回去。”

阿尔弗雷德不说话了。他沉默了一会儿，才说：“你知道妈更喜欢你。”

“那不是真的，”马修说，“别再骗我了。”

“我什么时候骗过你？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我知道我是一个混蛋，但我从来没骗过你。”

马修无言。阿尔弗雷德说的是对的。第一，他真的是个混蛋。第二，他也真的没有骗过他。

不管是偷吃他的零食，抄了他的论文，抢了他的女朋友，阿尔弗雷德都承认了。就连把马修的的大学录取通知藏起来这件事他也承认了。反倒是马修骗阿尔弗雷德每次都得手。他把离家出走的阿尔弗雷德骗回了家，转头又骗了阿尔弗雷德，自己偷偷离开了家，头也不回地去了多伦多。

“我要逃跑，”十六岁的阿尔弗雷德说，“这个家没法呆了。”

阿尔弗雷德开着父亲放在家里车库的一辆旧福特。马修想拦住他，尽管他不知道自己坐在副驾驶能起到什么作用。他好说歹说，终于劝阿尔弗雷德在附近的公园停下了。他们下了车，在附近的星巴克买了咖啡和蛋糕，又回到了车上。天气很好，但他们都不想在公园逛。

“你不能就这样离家出走，”马修说，“你没有钱。你还要上学。”

“你也想离开的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们两个可以一起走，我们可以打工，可以——”

“阿尔，”马修说，“冷静点，阿尔。现在不是时候。”

“那要等到什么时候？”阿尔弗雷德说，“马蒂，哥，我已经没有办法——”

马修的手臂搭在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。他感受到天蓝色的眼睛的注视，像是每次母亲凝望他的时候一样。他不知道该如何回应。

“等到十八岁，”马修说，“等我们都成年了，上大学了。我们就可以一起去别的城市，别的国家，什么地方都好——”

“一起？”

“对，一起。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣。接着他凑近马修的脸。两个人鼻尖几乎贴在了一起。阿尔弗雷德微微张了张嘴，但什么话都没说。

然后他吻了马修。

这是马修第一次被男人（或者说男孩）亲吻，而这个人是他的弟弟。马修配合地张开了嘴。他感受着阿尔弗雷德吮吸他的嘴唇，掠夺他嘴里的空气。探进来的舌头有摩卡星冰乐的味道，马修尝着阿尔弗雷德嘴里的可可味，太阳穴却仿佛是喝了酒一样一跳一跳的。

他残存的理智绝望地发现家里没有一个正常人。他们仿佛在重复父母之间的感情：母亲每次喝醉之后她就会开始大哭，抱着阿尔弗雷德和马修，向他们两个抱怨父亲的冷淡和疏远。这种时候她会轻抚马修更加柔软的头发，质问马修为什么他不爱她。马修从她的断断续续的抽泣声中得知了父亲真实的性取向。

那为什么不离开呢？他想问，但喉咙被什么东西攥着，让他说不出口。也许母亲爱他。也许母亲爱他的钱。又或者，母亲爱他们两个，而如果离婚了，以她的精神状态是不可能做监护人的。

他回过神来，阿尔弗雷德松开了他。他们两个人尴尬地对视了一会儿，又默契地移开视线。他们又去了一趟星巴克，买了些可颂和贝果，然后开车回家。他们一开门的时候就看到母亲站在客厅中央，质问他们：“你们两个跑去哪了？”

“噢，我们去了星巴克，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你要吃什么吗？”

也许他离开家的那天阿尔弗雷德早有预感。阿尔弗雷德比其他人想象的更细心一些，尤其是事情关系到马修的时候。阿尔弗雷德进过他的房间，也许他留意到了收起来的冰球队的帽子、卫衣、白熊玩具。但他还是真诚地相信马修会和他在一起。

事情到底是怎么发展到现在这种地步的呢？马修坐在副驾驶座上，沉默地想，如果当初他早点让阿尔弗雷德逃跑，或是跟着他一起逃跑，是不是两个人就可以获得正常人应当拥有的幸福？现在只有他一个人逃出来了。阿尔弗雷德被母亲困住了，她日复一日地威胁他，一旦他离开，她就会死。他不得不留在当地，上了当地的大学，每周回家一次。他考了警校，不知怎么的竟然过了心理测试，顺利毕业，就在家附近的警局工作。他仿佛是社区里的模范榜样：认真工作、在家无微不至地照顾母亲、有空时去学校教小孩打篮球。

只有马修知道那一个吻，那个对抗所有压在阿尔弗雷德身上的公序良俗，压在阿尔弗雷德身上的母亲的控制欲的吻。现在她终于死了，但马修不知道阿尔弗雷德能不能逃脱她的阴影。而马修自己也被困在了愧疚之中。

“你还在学心理学？”阿尔弗雷德开口打破沉默。

“是啊。”

“治别人脑子里的毛病？那真像你会做的事情，马特。”

“不……”马修不知道该怎么解释，“我不是做临床咨询。我更像是……研究人为什么会遇到这样的问题。”

马修·威廉姆斯在系里是出了名的脾气温和。只有他知道自己心里的疯狂，毕竟那是流在血液里面的。他的妈妈是疯子，阿尔弗雷德也是疯子，所以他也是。他没敢做临床，生怕会被什么刺激。但他又没法放下心理，于是选择呆在实验室里做实验。每当接待那些来当被试的孩子的时候，他会想起阿尔弗雷德。小小的、脸还有婴儿肥的阿尔弗雷德。睡着的时候会动来动去，和他抢被子的阿尔弗雷德。会无赖地抢走他手中的食物，看到他生气后又小心翼翼地道歉的阿尔弗雷德。

“你很会哄小孩，”同事说。

“啊，那是因为我有个弟弟，”他不好意思地挠了挠脸，“虽然只比我小半小时。我们是双胞胎。”

阿尔弗雷德把车停到酒店的停车场，送他到酒店的大堂。马修一个人去办入住手续，而阿尔弗雷德无所事事地在大堂站着。马修拿到房卡，回头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，问：“你要进来喝杯茶吗？”

“这里有什么茶水可喝？”阿尔弗雷德干笑一声。但他还是拖着马修的行李箱，跟着他走进电梯、上楼，走到房间的门口。接着他松开了拖着行李箱的手，那个二十寸的箱子立在了房间门口。

“我回去了，等会儿记得回趟家，”阿尔弗雷德说完，转身走向电梯。

“也许你不用急着走，”马修说。

阿尔弗雷德回头看了他一眼，“我以为你不想和我们待在一起。”

“我不喜欢和 **他们** 待在一起。”

他看见阿尔弗雷德眼神似乎亮了一下，脚步停了下来。他望着他，仿佛是在确认什么。马修走向了他。

“这些年我很抱歉。”

“为什么忽然道歉？”

“为了一切，”马修说，“你记得你离家出走的时候吗？”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德眼睛瞥向另一边，“怎么了？”

马修不知该如何说下去。阿尔弗雷德和他印象中的阿尔弗雷德有些不一样：在马修印象里，阿尔弗雷德总是在他面前开怀大笑，心里全是梦想和期许。他会和马修一起聊以后想做什么：他要做冒险家，做记者，做飞行员，想要从事一份能够让他四海为家的职业，等他退休了就写回忆录。马修开始怀疑自己爱的阿尔弗雷德是否是只属于他的幻象。

他觉得自己再不做些什么，他就会永远失去阿尔弗雷德了。

“我想吻你，”马修说。他看见阿尔弗雷德吃惊地睁大眼睛，直勾勾地看着他。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“当然。”

阿尔弗雷德在他的身上，床吱呀响着。他们热烈地接吻，马修不小心咬破了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，血腥味在嘴里蔓延。他们紧紧贴在一起，马修可以感觉自己的下体、阿尔弗雷德的下体的温度。阿尔弗雷德抓起酒店提供的避孕套，解开了自己的皮带。马修给他戴上，手碰到阿尔弗雷德的阴茎的时候，马修听到他发出了一声呻吟。他仰起头，张开嘴含住了阿尔弗雷德的手指，舌头在指尖上打转，然后舔舐着。阿尔弗雷德抽出手，伸到他的下方开始扩张。他进入的时候稍微有些粗鲁，马修发出了疼痛的呻吟。但阿尔弗雷德动作没有停下，他用嘴唇堵住了马修的嘴。

马修在阿尔弗雷德身下扭动着，自己的阴茎胀大，急需阿尔弗雷德的抚慰。他伸出手抓着阿尔弗雷德的背，把他拉到紧贴着自己。他扭动的时候阴茎在阿尔弗雷德的腹部摩擦，反而更加唤起了情欲。他看见阿尔弗雷德脸色涨红，下一刻就感觉有什么东西顶进他的身体。他叫了一声，换来的是更加猛烈的撞击。

他有些后悔了。阿尔弗雷德在惩罚他的不告而别，惩罚他将他引上这条自毁的道路，惩罚他的存在。肉体的疼痛淹没了他，而精神上的折磨更是让他的心脏一抽一抽得疼。当初是他抛弃了阿尔弗雷德，现在是他在引诱阿尔弗雷德。疯狂在他的血液里流动，和快感一起吞噬他的理智。他抓着阿尔弗雷德的头发，抓着阿尔弗雷德没脱掉的T恤，伴着阿尔弗雷德的动作扭动腰肢。他只能听见自己的呻吟声，感受一阵又一阵的快感将他推向高潮。

结束之后阿尔弗雷德趴在他身上喘气，压得马修喘不过气来。他听见阿尔弗雷德在他耳边低声问：“为什么是现在？”

“你还爱我吗？”马修问。

“爱，”阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫犹豫，“你还爱我吗？”

马修咬着嘴唇，接着说：“爱。”

他看见阿尔弗雷德笑了：“那我们一起下地狱吧。”


End file.
